When building a model of any kind, it is important to make sure that all of the various pieces of the model are aligned and securely attached to one another. This is important not only for aesthetic reasons but also to allow an operating model to function properly. One of the most important sections to assemble with respect to a model airplane is the wing section. This is because the wing section generates lift and includes the flight control surfaces known as the ailerons.
In order for an aircraft to fly, the wings must generate lift. Lift results from the camber in the wing causing the air passing over the top of the wing to travel a greater distance than the air traveling along the underside of the wing. Because the air on the top of the wing must travel a greater distance, the air must accelerate and flow faster than the air on the bottom of the wing. The accelerated airflow on the top of the wing results in less pressure on the top of the wing than on the bottom, thereby generating lift.
Depending on where the wings are mounted, a model airplane may have different maneuvering characteristics. When the wings are mounted relatively low on the sides of or under the fuselage, the aircraft may fly faster, be more maneuverable and sensitive to adjustments in the flight controls. However, with such a wing configuration the aircraft may also require more skill to avoid losing control. When the wings are mounted on the top of the fuselage, the aircraft may fly slower, be less maneuverable and less sensitive to adjustments in the flight controls. With such a relatively high mounted wing configuration, the aircraft may require less skill to avoid losing control. Thus, aircraft with wings mounted low on the fuselage may be more desirable to experienced model airplane pilots, while aircraft with wings mounted on top may be more desirable to novice model airplane pilots.
Model airplanes may come in many sizes from small to large. Typically, model airplanes are transported by automobile from a home to an area in which they may be flown. Larger airplanes may be difficult to load and unload from the automobile because of their large wingspans. While many model airplanes have removable wings, typically the wing sections are made of one complete, unitary piece that is secured to the fuselage. In order to facilitate transporting, particularly since model airplane wings may be relatively fragile, it may be desirable to have wings that may be disassembled into two sections, and which may be quickly and precisely mounted to the fuselage.